Traditional electric motors of the miniature motors and micro-motors type used in industry, in particular, the so-called PMDC (permanent magnet direct current) motors, BLDC (brushless direct current) motors and BLAC (brushless alternating current) motors, have a stator and a rotor rotatably mounted to the stator. The stator comprises a deep drawn housing with an open end. A wound stator core or stator magnets may be fixed to the inner surface of the housing. The rotor comprises a shaft rotatably supported by the stator, rotor core fixed to the shaft and magnets mounted to the rotor core or rotor windings wound about the rotor core. An end cap is fixed to the open end of the housing after the rotor has been installed in the housing.
These traditional electric motors have low rigidity due to the connection between the housing and end cap allowing some minor movement there between. This results in great vibration and noise. This is a particular problem for the brushless motors.
Therefore, there is a desire to develop an improved electric motor and in particular an improved brushless motor, with improved rigidity to thereby reduce vibration and noise produced by the motor.